Falco (SSBGA)
This page is for Falco in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Falco Lombardi is a secondary character from the Star Fox series, first appearing in 1993's SNES game Starwing. He is an ace pilot on the Star Fox Team. He appears as the fourth unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. How to Unlock *Play 160 Vs. Matches. *Clear Classic Mode with Fox and Krystal on Normal difficulty or higher. *Get Falco to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Falco, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Falco started as the head of a galactic gang, the Hot-rodders, and possesses an uncooperative attitude, though he is devoted to his wingmates. Falco is one of the most respected and skilled pilots of the Star Fox Team. His personality is often brash, overconfident and cocky. Falco has incredible nerves, and can accurately predict the tide of battle. He also tends to refer to his enemies as "prey". Falco's relationships with other members of the Star Fox team aren't glaring. He seems to be a good friend of Fox's and Slippy's, though he occasionally picks on the latter. Attributes Falco is a very gifted fighter, being light with very quick attacks, great follow-up ability, capable finishers, the ability to wall jump and a wide variety of powerful projectiles. Being a falcon, Falco is very good at aerial game. Falco's Smash attacks and tilts are fairly powerful for his size, his Side Smash being able to kill at 50% and higher. His Special Moves provide him with two diverse projectiles, one of which can also reflect, and two recovery moves, one of which is very quick. Falco has very good recovery, good ground speed and dash. He is considered better than Fox. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Does a jab, another jab, and then tilts diagonally and spins very quickly with his arms out. 4%, 2%, 1% *Side Tilt - Kicks his leg out. 9% *Up Tilt - Swings both of his wings above his head. 9% *Down Tilt - Tail swipe. 12% *Dash Attack - A running kick. 9% Smash *Side Smash - Swings his wings in an overhead powerful swipe, slashing anyone who is caught in it. 23% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Flip kick. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Split kick. 19% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Drop kicks onto the stage. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Hits with his beak as he spins. 7% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Punches in front of him, then kicks behind him. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Does a karate chop on both sides. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Does a series of windmill swipes with his wings, hitting five times. 9% *Forward Aerial - Turns horizontally and spins, hitting multiple times with his beak. 11% *Back Aerial - Tticks his leg out horizontally behind him. 13% *Up Aerial - Moon kick. 11% *Down Aerial - Turns diagonally and spins. 13% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent. 2% *Forward Throw - Punches his opponent forward. 7% *Back Throw - Throws his opponent behind himself and into the air, and shoots them with his blaster. 8% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward and shoots his blaster straight up. 8% *Down Throw - Throws his opponent to the ground, hops up and shoots them with his blaster. 9% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Kicks his Reflector like a hackey sack, and says "Piece of cake." *Side - Stands on one foot and raises a wing while saying "Don't try me." *Down - Aims with his Blaster and says "Hand off my friend". Idle Animations *Stretches *Jumps on each foot, like a warm-up. Entrance Jumps out of an Arwing. Wins *Performs a series of kicks, then makes a karate pose at the viewer while saying "You can't defeat me". *Jumps out of an Arwing. *Looks up diagonally with his arms crossed. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Star Wolf - Star Fox Assault (until part 0:04 of the video) Trivia *Falco is the only clone character in the entire game. He is a clone of Fox. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Star Fox Characters